


Lovebites

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian marking Mickey up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebites

Ian bites and nibbles at Mickey’s abs between kisses and licks to the head of his dick. Mickey’s moaning and breathing hard, with his hand in Ian’s hair when he briefly sinks his mouth down to the base. He bites his lip at the flick of tongue coupled with Ian looking up at him through his lashes, knowing he’s driving Mickey crazy.  
Ian slowly lifts off and replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking smoothly, as he moves up Mickey’s chest. His teeth graze over his nipples after sucking them sensitive. Mickey gasps and arches off the bed. Ian smiles around the hickey he’s sucking up at Mickey’s collarbone.  
Mickey grabs Ian by the back of the neck and crashes their lips together. Ian’s hand quickens, as he bites at Mickey’s bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth. He moves down his jawline and to his neck, eliciting curse after curse with his mouth, all while bringing Mickey closer with his tight, wet fist.  
The sounds Mickey is making are making his dick leak, so he grabs himself with his other hand and swipes a thumb through it. He’s lapping at Mickey’s shoulder, as he holds him up and continues to writhe under him. Ian groans into his ear, jerking himself and Mickey faster. They’re so close.  
Mickey’s mouth falls open in a silent cry, as he comes hard; his muscles tightening and his hips thrusting. Seeing Mickey’s face and feeling his come drip down his hand pushes Ian over, and he spills all over Mickey’s chest as his teeth sink into his peck. The fresh bite mark forming sends another wave through Mickey, making him spasm and keen in pleasure. His eyes drift open to look at the man leaning over him now. Ian can’t resist licking both his hands clean, bringing them to share with Mickey, and watching his mouth work over his fingers. He looks Mickey in the eyes before kissing him softly.


End file.
